


The Convention - The Morning After (Day 9: Hanging out with friends)

by drownedinblissfulconfusion (tundraeternal)



Series: The Convention [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Conventions, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tundraeternal/pseuds/drownedinblissfulconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30-Day OTP Challenge</p>
<p>A succession of Cockles ficlets, set at a fictional convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Convention - The Morning After (Day 9: Hanging out with friends)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not personally know any of the people I'm writing about. As far as I'm concerned, these are fictional characters in some alternate universe, which exists someplace between our own and the French Drop universe, who happen to bear superficial resemblance to our boys (and girls). Their conversations, personalities, and innermost thoughts are generally extrapolated from plausible reality, occasionally made up from whole cloth.

In the morning, after waking each other with lazy kisses and loose limbs wrapped around sleep-heavy bodies, Jensen insists on heading downstairs separately. He knows their friends won’t judge, but not everyone here is a friend, and the lobby is full of strangers who would jump at the chance to pry apart his sex life for their own amusement. 

It’s a good thing they haven’t decided to keep it completely secret, though, because once they’re safe in the green room, digging into breakfast, they can’t seem to keep from touching. It starts with Misha’s hand on the small of Jensen’s back as they examine the buffet. When they sit down at a table with Sebastian, Osric, and Felicia, Misha drags his chair just a hair closer than he would have done yesterday, and his knee bumps Jensen’s leg companionably under the table. 

Then there’s the smiles they can’t hide, tired as they are after their the energetic night. Jensen catches Felicia giving him a knowing look, and bites his lip, but can’t help grinning through it. She grins back, raising an eyebrow towards Misha, and Jensen blushes and nods. Felicia winks and gives him a discreet thumbs-up, then nudges Osric and whispers to him. His eyes light up and Jensen hears a whispered, ‘I fucking knew it!’

Sebastian, of course, breaks their conversation of gestures by looking back and forth from Felicia to Jensen, then over at Misha, then exclaiming, “What the fuck is going on with you all while I’m trying to eat my breakfast over here?”

Osric, ever the gentleman, turns to whisper to Sebastian, who looks over Misha and Jensen appraisingly, and snorts. “Good lord, I assumed you two had been screwing for ages. My congratulations on finally consummating your epic passion.”

“Aww, thanks Seb,” replies Misha, too happy to sound properly sarcastic. “It’s so nice to know we have your good will.” 

“Of course you do, my love. All sex has my good will. But shut up about it and let me eat my cantaloupe.” 

“Like you weren’t the one doing all the talking!” Felicia defends. 

A comfortable silence falls across the table, and cantaloupe is consumed in peace. 

Misha squeezes Jensen’s knee, and Jensen bumps his shoulder against Misha’s. 

Felicia sighs happily and gazes at them. “You two are going to grin like idiots all day, aren’t you? It’s a good thing your panel together was yesterday, or every girl in the auditorium would know about you.”

“As it is, we’ll just be separately, mysteriously, deliriously happy,” agrees Misha. 

Jensen feels his smile slip a little. He hopes they can keep it mysterious, anyway. 

But he cheers himself with the thought that most of the girls in the audience have, like Seb, spent years assuming he and Misha were already together. 

“Jensen?” Calvin materializes behind them. “Your signing starts in fifteen. You ready?”

He takes a deep breath. Time to see if he can face a day of scrutiny without giving anything away. 

“Yep, I’m good.” Misha gives him a smile as he stands up from the table. Yeah, he can totally do this.


End file.
